


[Podfic] take five

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd actually meant to go visit his sister. He'd been handed the largely-expected <em>you're messing with our paperwork, take some damn leave</em> memo last week, so he'd arranged to take this coming one off and leave Major Sosa to terrify the rest of the teams into realizing she's actually harder to please than Rhodey is. He meant to go to Savannah and play with his niece and visit his new - very new, being preemie and just out of the ward and allowed to go home - nephew and drink his brother-in-law's beer for a while.</p>
<p>    Then he'd come down with this cold, which is just about as nasty a cold as it can be without being the flu, and his sister's last text on the subject had been, <em>jamie. you know I luv u like nething and I miss u like hell. but don't u **D-A-R-E** bring a fukkin cold into this house b/c if I gotta go back 2 the hospital with this kid im gonna strangle someone & it might be YOU. go see your buddy instead.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] take five

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086754) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Sorry for the lag, yall. Stage managing my baby sister's wedding + fourth of July weekend at my mother-in-law's meant I was away from the recording program for a week. 
> 
> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: friendship moments without plot; Rhodey Is a Good Bro; Tony and Rhodey hanging out

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyUkdVa2l4V3g2cFU/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> so, I know I skipped _the safe shelf_ \-- it's 3/4 of the way done, but due to my aforementioned wussiness issues, I haven't seen (nor will i) _Mad Max_ , which means I don't know how she says the "want that thing off your face?" line. And maybe I'm making too much of a deal about it, but I don't want it to sound wrong and bother people. So if anyone can find me a clip of that scene (or... tell me how to say it? although i'm not sure how you'd describe it) i'll get that one finished.


End file.
